1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel, and more particularly, to a paste composite for a white back formation and a plasma display panel using the same and a fabricating method thereof capable of improving an abrasion resistance of the white-back and reducing a processing time and a processing cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent, there have been actively developed flat display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP) and the like. Among these flat display devices, the PDP has advantages that it permits an easier manufacturing according to its simple structure, and a higher efficiency in brightness and a light emission in comparison with other flat display devices. Further, the PDP has advantages that it has not only a memory function, a wide view angle more than 160°, but also it permits an implementation of a large-scale screen more than 40 inches.
FIGS. 1A to 1H are diagrams stepwise illustrating a method of fabricating a lower plate of a related art plasma display panel.
First of all, as shown in FIG. 1A, a glass substrate 11 is prepared and then a paste 12 for a white-back formation is formed by a printing method or a coating method on the glass substrate 11. In this case, it is preferable that a lower plate electrode (for instance, an address electrode (not shown)) is formed on the glass substrate 11 by using a printing method, an additive method and a photosensitive paste before coating the paste 12 for the white-back formation.
Subsequently, as shown in FIG. 1B, the paste 12 for the white-back formation is dried and baked to form a white-back 12a. Herein, the white-back 12a serves as a reflective film to reflect a visible ray to thereby improve a light emission efficiency. In addition, the white-back 12a serves as an insulating film for protecting the lower plate electrode upon a discharge and preventing a short of the lower plate electrode. The paste 12 for forming the white-back 12a is made of a mixture containing a powder of approximately 65 weight % to 75 weight %, a resin of approximately 2 weight % to 3 weight % and a solvent of approximately 25 weight % to 35 weight %. The powder and the resin include a variety of materials upon their uses. The variety of materials is widely known in the art, and therefore, an explanation therefore will be omitted.
As shown in FIG. 1C, on the glass substrate 11 provided with the white-back 12a, a paste 13 for forming a barrier is formed by a printing method or a coating method in order to make a barrier rib with a designated height. The paste 13 for the barrier formation is made of a mixture containing a power having a parent glass (PbO—SiO2—Al2O3 system), a filer (Al2O3) and a pigment (TiO2), a resin for making an easy attachment of the barrier ribs to the glass substrate or the white-back, and a solvent.
Subsequently, a dry film resist (DFR) is formed by a laminating method on the paste 13. Thereafter, the dry film resist is then patterned through exposure and developing processes, to thereby form a dry film resist pattern 14, as shown in FIG. 1D.
Subsequently, a sandblasting by using the dry film resist pattern 14 as a mask forms a barrier rib 13a, as shown in FIG. 1E.
After forming the barrier rib 13a, a wet-etching process using a stripper, that is, an alkaline solution such as NaOH, is performed in the dry film resist pattern 14. As a result, as shown in FIG. 1F, the dry film resist is removed (stripped).
Subsequently, as shown in FIG. 1G, the barrier rib 13a formed on the glass substrate 11 is baked.
Thereafter, as shown in FIG. 1H, a phosphor material is coated along an inner wall of the barrier rib 13a by the printing method, to thereby form a phosphor 15. Accordingly, the lower plate of the plasma display panel is fabricated.
As described above, the related art method of fabricating the lower plate performs the baking process, to thereby enhancing the abrasion resistance when forming the white-back. Accordingly, the white-back can be protected from an impact due to an abrasive and thus the lower plate electrode can be protected upon forming the barrier rib by the sand blasting.
However, when the white-back and the barrier rib are formed, they are baked separately. Accordingly, since the baking process is repeatedly performed, the processing time and a processing cost is increased by the repetition of the baking process, which entails a lower production yield.